Our Half Blood Story
by Hmpop8769
Summary: I know my characters are complete Mary-sue's but I'm too stubborn to go back and re-write. Inside jokes are what make me love it!
1. Chapter 1

Marie Jacobson = Dream drone

Joey Mull = Heat ray

Personalities and story

Name: Marie Alexis Jacobson

Nickname: Dream drone

Age: sixteen

Godly parent: Athena

History: Marie's history: Marie Jacobson had appeared at camp half - blood with amnesia. Unsure of who she was or where she was that was her first appearance at camp. Joey was the one that had found her at the border of camp in the middle of the day and fed her ambrosia and nectar to wake her up and heal her cuts. Of course Marie and Joey fell for each other when Marie finally opened her eyes on the ground with Joey staring down at her. He started thinking who is she? Joey also thought she is beautiful and I want her to be mine.

Mortal family: Marie feels like she would be more of a daughter to a human and goddess.

Hometown: Marie has always lived somewhere far away from the city and she leans toward Florida in hope of meeting a very warm and sunny beach.

Personality: Marie is a bit of a scared cat but in her own way (and a little bit of joey's ) she is very brave, smart, funny, beautiful ( again Joey thinks a lot for such a small head), sensitive, strong, caring, shy, very self-conscience, quiet and a BIG bookworm (she is very proud of herself).

Looks: Marie has blonde hair just below her shoulders, Piercing blue (grey) eyes, a minor tan for being a bookworm, keeps her finger nails short, very tall, has not big brown glasses that totally complete her and even if you can't see in her inside's her heart is swelling for Joey.

Clothing (yay): Camp: orange camp half – blood t-shirt, jeans, jacket (preferably green, grey or blue), a pair of black converse and a gold turtle necklace with a green emerald in the middle. Casual: Aeropostale© long sleeved shirt New York across the front, Jacket, Jeans, black converse and a gold turtle necklace with a green emerald in the middle. Formal: grey and silver tinted blue t-shirt sleeved high-low dress with green flats, and a gold turtle necklace with a green emerald in the middle. Swimwear: A black and green one piece (she hates two pieces they aren't the best for her…). Sleepwear: Dark blue short shorts and Grey Tank top.

Weapon of choice: Bow and arrows that can be morphed into a Back pack.

(Marie Alexis Jacobson Continued)

Strengths: Love, hope, dreams, stories, red growing threads, (joey), Friends, The bright side of everything, Gods and Goddess's.

Weaknesses: Breaking Families, Breaking hearts, Break ups (mostly everything breakable) Bullies, most of the Ares cabin and boys who don't get the hint!

Likes: Best friends, (joey, he comes up a lot doesn't he?), Books, Pineapple, Love, Good dreams and red growing threads.

Dislikes: most of the Ares cabin and boys who don't get the hint! (Hint, hint)

Friends: Madison Baylee Roth and Joey Robert Mull (yes she knows their middle names)

Romance: crush on Joey Mull.

Fatal Flaw: Love

Other: She wants to say who she is and what she feels but can't.

Name: Joey Robert Mull

Nickname: heat ray

Age: sixteen

Godly parent: Apollo

History: Joey's life started when he watched Marie's eyes open up to meet his. It was the middle of the day when joey had his back against Thalia's tree very bored. AHHHH! Joey then ran behind the tree to meet a cut up and bloody asleep blonde haired girl. Knowing that she was important if she crossed the border. When she opened her eyes he started to think my gods, she's Beautiful and I want her to be mine.

Mortal Family: My dad is the godly Apollo and my mom had died after a couple years of giving birth to my little brother Matt. If I lived in the mortal world I would be with my Grandmother and Grandfather after they adopted me and matt.

Hometown: He is originally from Florida he just flew to long island, New York for camp half – blood.

Personality: He's brave, usually daring, handsome (Marie thinks so to), smart, Caring, Strong and very funny.

Looks: Joey has short dark black hair, Light blue eyes, white teeth, he has a tan from being outside and moving around and even if you can't see him in the inside his heart is swelling for Marie.

Clothing: Camp: Camp t - shirt, jeans and Nikes. Causal: Black t – shirt, jeans, Nikes and Blue jacket. Formal: Dress shirt, Black coat, Black pants and Dress shoes. Swim suit: White tank top and red and black swim shorts Sleepwear: Black tank top and Plaid pajama pants.

Weapon of choice: Celestial bronze sword that can turn into a pen and comes straight back to its owner when lost.

Strengths: Friends, The bright side of everything, Gods and Goddess's, Love, Hope, Dreams and being able to know he can wake up and walk out of his cabin to see Marie.

Weaknesses: The breaking of his Family, seeing Marie dating someone else and the death of loved ones.

Likes: Waking up for Marie, Just being alive, the idea of a girlfriend (Marie), Apples, Good dreams and Campfire's going on while he tries to get Marie's nose out of her book.

Dislikes: The winning bad guys, Most of the Ares cabin, Most of the Aphrodite cabin and guys who like Marie.

Friends: Marie Alexis Jacobson, Madison Baylee Roth and Jake Ace Tucker. (Yes he knows their middle names).

Romance: crush on Marie Jacobson

Fatal Flaw: Family

Other: He wants to say so many things to Marie but can't.

1: The Scream

Joey's Point of view: It was the middle of the day in the arena and I was sparring with Jake. He pointed his sword at my neck. I win he mocked. Yea ok. I'm going to hang at Thalia's tree ok Jake? Sure whatever Joey. I walked out of the arena to Thalia's pine. I laid my back against the tree out of breath listening to distant sounds of yelling and the wind. After about five minutes there was a blood curling scream from behind the tree. I clicked the button on my pen and my sword sprang to life I turned around and saw the Minotaur hunched over a sleeping girl cut up and bloody. I suddenly got really angry and sprinted up behind the beast and stabbed his leg and back. I was covered in golden monster dust when I finished. I was weak and tired but either way I still shut down my sword stuffed it in my pocket and fed the girl ambrosia and nectar.

2: Her eyes

Joey's Point of view: She opened her eyes slowly. She had Beautiful grey eyes. Athena much I thought. Hi she whispered. Hey my voice small. She smiled then frowned quickly. Where am I? She asked very confused. Wait get up for a second. I said. She tried to get up using her elbows for support but fell back down. Ouch she muttered. Here I said picking her up and I threw my arm around her shoulders. She put her arm around my shoulder's which was hard to do since I was just a bit taller. We hobbled across the border as I smiled to myself. She was a demigod! I set her down against Thalia's pine. I sat down right next to her. So what's your name? She frowned again. Marie I think. What do you mean I think? I questioned. She looks up at me with worried eyes. I don't know who I am. She said quietly. Should I know who you are? She asked her eyes tearing up. Oh no you don't I am totally new in your life. I'm Joey. She smiles as a tear runs down her face. Thank you. She said. Hey there is no bad reason to cry. Thanks joey. Can you tell me where I am though? Oh right. Well you're at camp Half- blood! Camp Half – blood? Yea for people like you and I. That sounds familiar. Yep we're a couple of demigods. That also sounds very familiar. Well you might just be from Athena judging from you're pretty grey eyes. I didn't catch myself from saying the pretty part. Pretty? She echoed.


	2. Chapter 2

3: The non-mistake

Joey's point of view: Um y-yea. I stuttered. She giggled. Thanks for the compliment I am starting to realize what I look like. Then probably out of curiosity she looked down at her clothes. She stifled a scream I look down at her then blushed then looked away. Her shirt was ripped to shreds and had a huge slash from her waist to her knee. I coughed awkwardly and said sorry still not looking at her. T-that's o-ok. She stuttered. Here I said taking off my Jacket and handing her it. Thank you so much! She said throwing on the jacket zipping it up. Hmm I think we should take you to Madison from Hephaestus to get you some new Clothes. Good I hate having to take your jacket. You know what you can keep it. She blushed and smiled. Once Again thank you Joey. No absolute problem Marie. Now quit blushing I joked. She paled. I'm kidding Marie. She smiled but still very pale.

4: Madison Baylee Roth

Joey's Point of View: HEY ROTH! I shouted into the Hephaestus cabin. WHAT DO YOU NEED MULL?! COME ON OUT AND I'LL SHOW YA! Joey Mull? Yep and Madison Roth. Madison walks out the door grease smeared on her hands and face. Yea joey? New camper she asks when she sees Marie. Kind of. She got attacked by the border by the beast and her clothes got shredded. Madison paled. She turned to Marie and asks did he see you… Marie. Marie? She finished. Marie looked at me. Yes I said quietly and looked down not on purpose… What on earth am I going to do with you Joey? She said shaking her head. It's not my fault the beast got to her clothes! I remarked. Ok chill Mull. Come on Marie. She exclaimed.

5: Athena's Child

Joey's Point of view: About Twenty minutes later after a bunch of talking and hearing Madi trying to take Marie's new jacket and burn it but before she could do that Marie whacked her with who knows what and stole her jacket back. They both walked out. Marie wore black jeans, her black converse, an orange camp shirt, her turtle necklace, her brown glasses and my (her) jacket. Cool I said. What that's all I get she pouted. You deserve it. I said. Fine. She huffed. Madi smiled. Thanks Madi I said. No problem. Oh wait! She ran back inside. She came back out with a stuffed duffle bag Madi turned to go inside her cabin. When she walked inside Marie glowed Grey I looked up above her head. There was a grey glowing circle with an owl inside. All bow to Marie daughter of Athena I whispered.

6: Jake Ace Tucker

Joey's point of view: Is that a bad thing Marie asked. No not at all. Come on let's go see your half - Brother Jake! Ok. We walked down to the arena. There he is you're Brother. She smiled when he walked up and tried to hit on her. Jake this is Marie. You're SISTER. He paled. I knew that. Yea right you "knew" that. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Did you try to hit on my sister? He asked. Oh gods Jake. Marie scolded him. She shrugged his arm off her shoulders and walked right next to me. He's been fine I think you should ask yourself that question. Oh yea then why is your jacket on my sister? He asked. I needed his Jacket she interrupted. I will let it go this time Joey. He added playfully grinning. Ok did Madi give you a weapon? Yep. She took out a backpack from her duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder. Marie pushed a button on the back pack and it turned into a bow and quiver full of arrows. She shot at a target and got bulls-eye.

7: Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Joey's point of view: JOEY MULL AND MARIE! I hear a shout. I turn around with Marie following it was us at the campfire. In the white flaming fire a face was being made out. GO TO THE ORACLE FOR YOUR QUEST TO GAIN MARIE'S MEMORY! Marie's face got seriously pale. She turned to me obviously very scared and, and, and beautiful… GOOD LUCK MULL AND MARIE! We heard Madi and Jake shout. Marie tried to smile but her shock was covering her emotions. Hey it's ok Marie. I said grasping her hand once out of sight from the campers. She blushed. I know it's just that I can't wait for my memory. I frowned. So you can go back to your family. Well yes and no. yes because joey I don't know my last name or if Marie is my first name. Well I get that part but what about the no part? No because I want to stay here with my brothers and sisters, Chiron, Madi, Jake, The campers and you especially you. She said poking me in the chest. We finally arrived at Rachel's Cave. I wish we didn't get here so quickly I thought.

8: The quest

Joey's point of view: We walked through Rachel's Cave. RACHEL! I yelled SORRY IF I WOKE YOU! She walked out of a room rubbing her eyes in her robe. She yawned. Yea Joey and Marie? We need a quest. Follow me. Then she walked back into her room. She sat down on her bed. Ok start Rachel.

Rachel = oracle: The son of The Burning light sky and the daughter of wisdom find each other on the face of Gaea from embarrassment to passion they find the world spinning because of them head west for New York In love or hate the couple fight's for memories To gain love and hope they must confess a true secret To either to build or destroy The son of the burning light sky and the daughter of wisdom unite to one

Then she said good luck guys then wiped out on her bed. Marie panicked. What do we do?! Its ok Marie, this happens all the time after she recites a prophecy. Oh ok so we leave her like this? Of course not. I pulled the cover over her. There we go. Now we can go.


	3. Chapter 3

9: We head south

Joey's Point of view: ok we have everything except mortal money. Why would we need mortal money? Because then we can buy what we need along the trip. Ok. Here let me get my guitar. About five minutes later Argus was ready to go with Marie's duffle bag in the truck and her back pack slung over her shoulder. Ready Joey? Yea let me get my bag in the back. So I threw my bags in the back pulled out some sheet music and my guitar and sat down in my seat. Ok so to get mortal money we will need to do something easy. Ok so what's this something easy to do? She asks. We practice a song… I said. Oh cool. She announced. Ok let's get to work while we're traveling to the city

10: The love song problem

Joey's Point of view: We'll go on and off verse's you start first then I'll go next then you then me again. Then the last verse we go off each line. Sounds easy but I didn't expect you could play guitar. I laughed. Every child of Apollo can play an instrument. Ok let's try out the song ok. Great. Umm did you mean to pick up a love song? What do you mean? I ask. I mean you picked up a LOVE SONG! She cried. I snatch the paper out of her hands. Oh great I picked up one of my sister's song's. (I really did mean to pick up a love song.) Well I have only that sheet of Music… if it's too awkward we don't have to have mortal money. No it's ok I really like this song. She said smiling. Oh thank gods. For a minute I thought you were going to be mad at me for grabbing a love song. It's really no problem Joey everyone makes mistakes… yea mistakes. For the rest of the ride to New York we practiced the song.

11: Singing a love song

Joey's Point of view: we stepped out of the van grabbed our bags and headed to a spot in central park. Ok you ready Marie? Yea I guess… Hey don't worry everything is going to be alright. Ok I'm ready to sing this song with you. I start to play a few chords as Marie starts the song:

Marie: I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me He tells me about his night, and I count the colors in his eyes

Joey: she will never fall in love, she swears, as she runs her fingers through her hair I'm laughing 'cause I hope she's wrong And I don't think it ever crossed her mind, She tells a joke, I fake a smile But, I know all her favorite songs

Marie: And I could tell you: His favorite color's green, He loves to argue, Born on the seventeenth, He's Handsome, He has his father's eyes, and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

Joey: She looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't she know that I've had it memorized for so long she sees everything in black and white Never let nobody see her cry An' I don't let nobody see me wishing she was mine

Marie: I could tell you: His favorite color's green, He loves to argue, Born on the seventeenth, He's handsome, He has his father's eyes, and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

Joey: She stands there, then walks away My God, if I could only say, I'm holding every breath for you

Marie:He'd never tell you, But he can play guitar I think he can see through, everything but my heart First thought when I wake up is: My God, he's Handsome So, I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle

Both:Yes, I could tell you: her favorite color's green, he loves to argue, Oh, and it kills me, He's handsome, she has her mother's eyes, And if you ask me if I love him, If you ask me if I love her I'd lie I'd lie

12: Thanks a lot Aphrodite

Joey's point of view: Then we finished the song. From the people that started to crowd around us we heard clapping. I smiled up at Marie she started to grin. We did it she cheered. The crowd started to fill the guitar case. They went back to what they were doing before then a very beautiful lady walks up to us with a smile on her face. Oh my gods. It's Aphrodite I whispered. Marie looks up and her jaw drops. Hello children. Aphrodite her voice as smooth as silk had said. I bowed down and Marie followed. Rise. My lady Aphrodite what brings you here? I ask. To say that was very sweet joey. What was Marie asked. N-nothing. I stuttered. I blushed. AWW! That's so cute! Aphrodite squealed. Marie gave me a confused look as if to say what did you do? What?! I hugged my knees close to my chest. Aphrodite gave us a sad expression. You two are just hopeless. She sighed. Then smiled. She snapped her fingers and then Marie's hair was in a ponytail. She wore short shorts and thin tank top. WOAH APHRODITE! What did you do to Marie. I don't really care what she did I'm just really COLD! She shrieked.

13: Cold versus Hot

Joey's point of view: Since we were on a bench I scooted next to her tore my jacket off and wrapped it around her. I threw my arms around her trying to make her warmer. She relaxed a bit in my arms then looked at Aphrodite. My lady Aphrodite what was that for? I asked trying not to make her mad. To Get your arms around her! She cried. Oh my gods. I Thought. I looked at Marie. She was so cold her teeth were chattering. Ok I'm a little bit happier now. Aphrodite cheered. Oh my gods Joey I'm going to freeze to death. I didn't want to make this awkward I whispered to Marie. If you don't want to freeze just follow my lead. Ok she whispered back. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. Aphrodite didn't look too impressed. But I think I did…

14: It happened

Joey's point of view: I'm sorry I whispered to Marie. It's ok. She replied. I kissed her and she followed my lead she just did it to have her other clothes back. We let go. I stared into her eyes knowing her clothes would come back any minute now. Finally Marie and Aphrodite breathed. I broke the gaze to look at Marie. Her Clothes and her (my) jacket appeared. I coughed awkwardly. She got up and gave me the other jacket back. T-thanks Joey. I'm going down to one of the lakes She croaked. I will be back later to help look for a car or something. Then she walked off towards a lake sniffling. I groaned thanks a lot Aphrodite now I think she hates me! Child she doesn't hate you, her memory is just coming back she's starting to remember bad and heart breaking things. Thanks Aphrodite. Go after her dear also here's two tickets for a boat ride. Wow thanks my lady. Oh Just call me Aph. Thanks Aph. Go to her Joey.


	4. Chapter 4

16: Her memories

Joey's point of view: I tried quietly walking over to Marie but I Stumbled, fell and hitting my chin on the dock. Hey I muttered my chin still stuck on the wood. Hi she squeaked rubbing her eyes. Are you starting to remember yet? I asked. She didn't reply. Want to talk about it on a boat I asked holding up the two tickets. Sure if you want to get up from that really comfy position you're in. She tried to sound up beat. You know what this is a pretty comfy Position I'm in I think I might just stay in it. She giggled a bit then snatched the two tickets out of my hand and raced to the boats. I jumped up, Ran and yelled GET BACK HERE MARIE! She laughed. NEVER JOEY! She mocked. She is so much like her brother isn't she?

17: The boat ride

Joey's Point of view: We sat down in the boat and as I drove, Marie slightly smiled getting ready to say something about her past. She started with: The thing we did back there reminded me of a dance when I was fourteen… the guy that took me to the dance, he was captain of our school's football team and he left me to the mercy of a clique of snobby, stuck up, fifty pounds of make up wearing girls while he walked off with the packs leader. I was forced to kiss the most disgusting guy in school on the lips. I can't believe I remembered all of that. Wait there was something else I think the football captain called me Jacobson. She whacked me on the arm repeatedly it didn't hurt…ow my name is Marie Jacobson! She claimed. That's great Marie are you ok about that guy though? Yea I am because I have a friend and I know that he would send him to hades. Who is that? She looked at me funny. It's you Joey. She pushed me playfully. Marie you do know you're a good kind of crazy right? Yep. She popped the p. What made you remember that moment? Well when we had to kiss to get my clothes back it reminded me that you were the boy I had to kiss to have the wolf pack to leave me alone. Oh my face darkened she said the most disgusting guy in school… then I reminded her about him. We drove in silence till Marie knew what she said that burned so bad. Oh Joey! Don't ever think that! She hollered. How can't I. I grumbled.

18: Force

Joey's point of view: she made me stop the boat for a minute. She pushed me towards my bag, ordered me to put on a swim suit and walked into the bathroom to put on something. About ten minutes later we were both dressed and Marie was ready to jump ship. She was absolutely beautiful. Joey Do not Think like that! _Oh but you know it is true joey. _Oh my gods Aphrodite! I thought._ Go after her joey or I will put you in a dress and make up on your face._ Ok. She walked backwards off the ship and dropped down below. I followed down with her. Her figure was a bright shimmering light, it disappeared. I dropped down lower in hope to see her. A glow was shining. It started rising right in front of me. Thank gods it was Marie but she had a worried expression on her face. She dragged me up to the surface.

19: The monster Da ja vu

Joey's point of view: When we broke the surface she yelled COME ON WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! We swam back towards the boat. She ran into the Bathroom to change and get her backpack. I threw on one of my t-shirts and drove the boat only to hear thrashing behind me and no it wasn't Marie trying to find her back pack it was the biggest monster I had ever seen Minotaur so ok. ROAR! MARIE GET YOUR REAR END OUT HERE! I shouted. WOULD YOU GIVE ME A MINUTE IT DOESN'T HELP WITH YOUR RECKLESS DRIVING! She screeched. _Joseph Mull! Do not talk to a lady like that! _Aphrodite yelled inside my head. I grabbed my ears and shrieked. _Girly Much. _I looked behind me. That is one of the biggest Siren's I've ever seen! I shouted. JOEY SHUT UP I'M COMING. APHRODITE! COME ON! She shouted. Oh gods what now! I thought I got up from my seat and headed towards the bathroom it was slightly creaked open thanks to my "reckless driving". I creaked it open to see Marie struggling with her necklace. Here I said. Let me. Then we burst out of the bathroom Strange thought and tried to stab the Siren's vocal cords. When we were done or when I was done Marie got a huge gash on her chest so she had to stay on board. I was covered in gold monster dust and wanted Marie awake. I was covered in scratches and bleeding cuts but since Marie needs to live longer I walked over to her and fed her ambrosia and nectar. Her eyes fluttered open. Hi she whispered hey my voice small. We smiled. Where have we seen this before?

20: The Girl at the front desk

Joey's point of view: I drove the stupid boat back to the dock and carried Marie to a hotel. She didn't want to walk and it hurt trying to. I set her down in the lobby to check in. The girl at the front desk tried to flirt with me while ignoring Marie in every way possible way. Marie had this cold hard glare set in her eyes, arms crossed over her chest, frowning and tapping her foot on the wooden floor making it echo. I looked over at her and said Marie how about you go sit down ok. Fine she huffed, walked over to a couch, sat down and looked out the window. I looked back at the brunette and smiled award winningly. Hello sir how may I help you? She squeaked. I tried my best to keep my cool. Yes hey I need a room for one can that be do able please? She patted my hand and said that can be arranged. She spoke in a sing-song voice. She tapped a few keys on her keyboard and I handed her the money from my guitar case. She handed me two sets of key cards and squeaked it was nice meeting you come back again soon! I hurried off to Marie. she scowled out the window it was a huge grey storm cloud forming it struck lightning every few seconds and it was pouring cats and dogs. Marie was Mad and so was Athena.

21: The hate

Joey's point of view: Why are you mad at me? I whined. I'm not mad she grumbled. Yes you are I argued. I sat down next to her squeezing her against the arm rest. She snatched one of the key cards out of my hand, eyed it closely and said Dang I wish this was in Greek. Then she walked off to the elevator heading for room one-zero-two. I sighed and headed for the elevator. She gave me the silent treatment the whole way up I tried talking but she just turned her head. I hate myself I grumbled walking to our room. She opened the door and slugged me. I dropped the bags and sunk to my knees holding my stomach. She yelled MY GODS JOEY! I looked up from the floor. One bed oh Hades Marie is going to kill me. I croaked I call dibs on the c-couch. Gods Marie this hurts. She sighed. You know how hard it is to stay mad? She said.


	5. Chapter 5

22: She's breaking up

Joey's point of view: She kneeled right next to me. I really didn't mean to get this room. I'm so sorry. She laid against the wall. It's fine just a few mistakes a day it doesn't matter. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. I backed up closer to her and pushed the hair out of her eyes. It's fine Joey you wouldn't understand anyway and shut her eyes. She hugged her knees to her chest and let out a heart wrenching sob. Please Marie don't do this to me I pleaded. I picked her up and sat down on the bed. She crawled far away from me. _Memories Joey, remember._ Oh Hades I forgot this is not easy. Hey Marie what happened back in the past? I tried to say. I don't want to talk about it. Ok I'm sorry though. I got up and walked over to the bathroom to change to my Sleep wear. I came out 5 minutes later decked out in a black tank top and plaid pajama pants. Marie waited at the door with her duffel bag her eyes were red and puffy. I walked over to the couch and fell asleep as Marie closed the door.

23: The middle of the night

Joey's point of view: I woke up to screaming. Marie? I asked in a worried tone. S-S-SPIDER! She stuttered. I jumped up from the couch. An ear splitting shriek came from Marie's bed. I'm coming where is it? I pulled the covers off of Marie. Her eyes were closed. She's having a nightmare. I crawled onto her bed and laid right next to her. I shook her arm trying to wake her up. Marie, Marie come on your having a nightmare. She woke up and cried. Hey Marie it's ok I'm here. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer. I-it t-tried to k-kill y-y-you! She sobbed. Marie don't worry its fine I'm here we're here together. She cried harder. Where's m-my bag? She reached out to grab it off the night stand and searched inside till she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a note book and a pencil. She wrote something on the page and handed me the note book.

24: Written love

Joey's point of view: It read: The night of spider nightmare's: I dreamed of spider's attacking Joey this night. I tried to hit the spiders with my arrows but there shells were made of iron. When joey was gone and I mean gone I was being shook back awake. I started crying knowing it was a dream but could I just say it was a dream? He wrapped me in his arms and tried to comfort me but I came on crying. When I said that the spider's tried to kill joey I mean when they killed Joey I would die on the impact for losing him. If I lose him I lose everything. He Matters to Me. When I met him I knew from the start that I loved him. _They find the world spinning because of them. _Echoed through my head, I was looking at Marie now and she stared at the bed sheet's her eyes tearing up again. I set the note book down in front of me.

25: Singing my feelings

Joey's point of view: Wait right there I will be right back. I ran to my guitar case to pick up the sheet of music I had written down and my guitar. I sat down across from Marie and strummed my guitar.

I just can't get you off my mind Nobody knows, I hide it inside I keep on searching but I can't find The courage to show to letting you knowIf I let you go I will never know What my life would be holding you close to me Will I ever see you smiling back at me?Oh yeah How will I know If I let you go? Night after night I hear myself say There's no one like you no one like you you speak to my heartspeak to my heart I'm too shy to ask, I'm too afraid to lose But sooner or later I got to choose But if I let you go I will never know What my life would be, holding you close to me Will I ever see you smiling back at me? oh yeah How will I knowif I let you goIf I let you go baby But if I let you go I will never know What my life would be, holding you close to meclose to meWill I ever see you smiling back at me?oh yeah How will I knowif I let you go?But if I let you go I will never know oh babyWill I ever see you smiling back at me?oh yeah How will I knowif I let you go? Marie…

26: Finally I have the courage

Joey's point of view: I looked up at Marie she had a growing smile she asked. Do you have the courage now she whispered? Yea I said my voice really small. I love you too. We broke the space in between us. I put my lips on hers and pulled her up onto my lap. She wove her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I hugged her closer to me wondering if that was even possible. It felt like seconds but really it was minutes. She let go of my lips. Joey I know who I am. I have my memory back and it's all thanks to you. She laid her head on my shoulder. It was my turn to cry in a very long time. Hey joey if your crying because you think I'm going to leave you, you can stop I'm not leaving you anytime soon. Just like you said I love you too much to let you go. I smiled down at her. Thanks Marie. I pecked her lips.

27: Getting to know you

Joey's point of view: So where do you live how did you get to New York the border of camp? I questioned. Well I live in Florida on a beach and it's really beautiful. My dad is Ethan Jacobson professional boogie boarder and Greek mythology teacher at Hanes boarding school. Athena and my dad met when Athena took a spot in his class room once to see how great his class was. When she found out he was excellent at Greek mythology she formed back to her original human form and signed up to be a co-teacher with him. I go to Hanes. I also LOVE pineapple. I smiled. I transferred to Hanes. My mom met my dad on the beach surfing. My mom died a year after having my brother matt I would be living with my grandparents and I love apples. I'm so sorry Joey. She said. Hey it's ok it's not that bad… ok well I was being chased by the Minotaur, Eidolons, Hydra's, Cyclops, and a lot more monsters that I can't name and my mom directed me to camp half blood. Before I passed out at the border Athena told me help was coming and that she wished me luck. I smiled I was the help. Same thing with me and Apollo but I didn't get the help I needed. But hey I'm here now. So I think we go back to Camp tomorrow? I asked. Yea and when the summer ends in three weeks we need to go back to Florida for school. Great we will do that.


	6. Chapter 6

28: Tonight, Tomorrow

Joey's point of view: We should get to sleep. I started to get up from the bed but Marie pulled me back down. What's wrong Marie? Can you sleep in the bed next to me please she asked looking up at me with her big blue puppy dog eyes. Ok I said as I melted quickly. I pulled the covers over Marie and me and pulled her up against me. As she fell asleep in my arms I thought about little things like how I fell in love with Marie, when Aphrodite made me Kiss Marie I really did want to or if she wanted to, why Marie got angry at me and the lady at the hotel's front desk or why she's in my arms right now. My eyes got heavier as I heard rain starting to fall against the window, Marie's breathing and watching her sleep peacefully. The moon light shone through the window and hit against Marie's face lighting up. Then my eyes closed.

29: Espouse Tammi

Joey's point of view: I woke up to Lips against mine. Suspecting they were Marie's I didn't mind then I heard crying across the room. My eye's snapped open to red one's then I freaked out and let go. I looked at the face closer it was the girl at the front desk. Tammi was her name. She lied on top of me looking at me in the eyes I looked down at her legs one was a bronze and the other was a donkey leg. I can barely remember the story of espouse. All I know is I am a dead man. My eyes flickered across the room to Marie her mouth was in a gauge, she was chained up against the wall and her eyes flashed with worry, concern, hate and sadness. I looked back up at Tammi and got an idea.

30: Insults from Tammi lead to monster Dust

Joey's point of view: I gave Marie I'm so, so sorry look. I sat up and pushed Tammi onto my lap. I started saying stuff like, Your the love of my life, I can't believe I didn't realize before, oh please, oh please be mine While kissing her lips regretting it over and over again. She tasted like the rear end of a Pegasus. Marie cried out in terror and Tammi snapped Shut up Blondie. Don't you see how much he loves me! Heck he even said I'm the love of his life! I winced at everything she said then I reached past my breaking point when she said. You must really need your glasses if you can't see he Loves Me and he looks at you and thinks she is disgust in my eyes I dislike and hate her more than anything in the world. I can't believe that you think he was _FALLING _in love with you. FOUR EYES! I looked at Marie. She was crumpled against the wall, she flung her glasses against the other wall and broke the lens. She desperately cried as much as she could against the gauge. While Tammi insulted Marie I took out my sword and slashed it through her. She screeched in pain and hatred as she dissolved into golden dust.

31: I am the First hated person on earth

Joey's point of view: I jumped off the bed and rushed over to Marie. I slashed at the chains and sunk to the ground. Marie pushed herself away from me a little bit. I reached over and removed the gauge over her mouth. She cried out saying I hate you! You really said all those things and let her talk to me like that! My heart broke in two. Marie I never meant to say anything like that I needed her attention focused on something else to send her to Hades. Whatever Joey let's just get back to camp. She got up and threw her glasses in the trash can. She went into the bathroom and changed out of her other clothing. She came out wearing an Aeropostale© long sleeved shirt New York across the front, a different Jacket, Jeans, black converse and her turtle necklace. I went inside and came out four minutes later in a Black t–shirt, jeans, Nikes and a Blue jacket. Marie sat down on the couch her arms crossed over her chest, staring out the window and again it was raining. She was mad at me and so was all of the gods. They know it was just a plan but it broke Marie's heart. Athena is thinking that this is not a plan worthy of Athena and Aphrodite hates me to. Soon everyone will hate me. I am the first hated person on earth.

32: We walk in the rain

Joey's point of view: we walked out the hotel's front door. Marie turned one way and started walking down an alley. Joey hand me a drachma. She breathed. My eyes got wide. She looked up at me. You forgot to grab drachmas! She yelled. I'm sorry. I said quietly. She made a frustrated sound and pulled her hood over her head. It hurt a little bit when I didn't see her wearing mine. She started walking down the street towards camp. I stayed close behind her trying to tune out the whispering voices in my head saying she hates you, you're so stupid, she doesn't need you, and she's out of your league, why did you even try to have her? Then there was one voice that tried it's hardest to stay. She does love you, don't ever forget that.

33: Marie Falls

Joey's point of view: About an hour later we were in the woods walking along a road leading to camp half blood. Marie was still in front of me. Then she collapsed on the ground. I fell down on my knees right next to her shaking her shoulder. Then Marie started changing. She was in the same clothes from this morning when Tammi was there. Then she was in the clothes she had on the day we met. Then she had on a prom dress the one she was wearing when she had been left with those mean girls. Then she wore a flannel shirt and jeans. An image flashed through my mind it was Marie curled up on a bed back in Florida she was screaming and crying pointing at a spider crawling towards her while a guy laughed at her and walked out of the room. Then she had on her swim suit on and it showed her at the beach she looked sad. Then something said he stood me up, what a surprise. Then it flashed towards a guy at his house. He was kissing a different girl I was looking through Marie's eyes again I heard the voice it said why am I alive! Guys just stand me up all alone or cheat on me!


	7. Chapter 7

34: It started here

Joey's point of view: Then it flashed to where Marie was nine. It showed her and a guy that looked just like me. The guy gave her, her glasses and said I'm so sorry that Tia took your glasses then he pointed to a teacher and a girl walking to a classroom. She put her glasses back on and hugged the boy. He looked startled and pushed her off him. She fell down in the dirt and the boy laughed at her. In between laughs he said you actually think I like you! He laughed again. I don't find you the least bit beautiful, you cry too much and you're four eyes! He walked away laughing at Marie. She got up and ran away trying not to cry.

35: Marie's Heart

Joey's point of view: Then it flashed to a picture of Marie's heart. It was broken in two but somehow it was still connected. Then it flashed to all of Marie's heartbreak's there was a lot. The last one was marked Joey. It was half cracked unlike all the others. Aphrodite appeared right next to me. See Joey how many boys have hurt Marie. She spoke. She walked over to the last heart, my heart. She stroked the heart and part of me tingled when she touched it. She smiled and said it's still alive. I smiled does this mean she still loves me? Does Romeo love Juliet? Yes? Aphrodite grinned and nodded her head. YES! I screamed and threw my fist in the air. Aphrodite giggled at my reaction. Go after her Joey awake.

36: To camp we go

Joey's point of view: I was lying down in the grass and something was on my chest. My shirt felt like it was soaked. I look down and see Marie laying her head on my chest crying. But she was still asleep. I stand up carefully trying to not wake Marie up. Something falls out of her hands. I pick it up and realize it was her glasses. I thought she threw these away… I guess that guy meant a lot to her. I tuck them in my backpack. I will have Madi fix them later. I scooped Marie up in my arms and walk towards camp.

37: Wake up

Joey's point of view: Thirty minutes later I'm setting Marie in her bunk and walking to the Hephaestus cabin. I open the door to find kids scrambling around with projects and Madi trying to work at her desk. Madi can you fix Marie's glasses? Sure Mull. Thanks. Like 20 minutes later I'm at the arena with Jake and Madi comes running up to me with her glasses ready. I'm done. She breathed. I turn my sword into a pen and take the glasses from her. Thanks Madi you're the best. I pat her shoulder and run to the Athena cabin. I creaked open the door to find Marie still asleep. I set the glasses down on her bedside table and write her a note: I know how much these mean to you. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk back at the hotel. I didn't know how much it hurt till now. Promise me to not let anymore guys treat you like that? – Joey.

38: Love of my life

Joey's point of view: I turn to the door but then I hear Marie's voice in an urgent tone. Wait. I turn around to Marie with her glasses on reading the note. She looks up at me and says you forgot something. What did I forget? I asked her. She holds open her arms and whisper's. Me. I smile and pick her up, spinning her around. She smiles as I sit on the bed and hold her close to me. She hugs me and says thanks joey. Hey it's ok. Do you promise me to not try and break my heart? Trust me you're the real love of my life. I kiss her and she wraps her legs around my waist and arms around my neck. I snaked my hands around her hips and tried to pull her closer to me. Then I hear a snap so my eyes flicker open and so does Marie's. We let go and look at the doorway. Standing there I see Madi and Jake holding up a camera. When I blushed they started laughing. This is not funny. Yea but it will be when we show the Aphrodite cabin. Madi said. Then she runs out the doorway and Marie chases her down. MADI! She screamed as she trampled Madi. Jake slowly walks up to me. I felt like I was trying to swallow a golf ball. Then he grinned at me. He said don't try anything stupid on my little sister. I smiled a little bit thanks Jake.

39: Annual get together dance

Joey's point of view: Then we walked outside and I snatched the camera out of an Aphrodite's camper's hands. I pulled Marie into a hug and she buried her face into my chest. I whispered to her. You know sooner or later they would find out. She nodded her head. The Aphrodite cabin squealed and tried to come up with a couple's name for us. JORIE! One screamed. Then there was a murmur of agreement. JORIE! JORIE! The crowd shouted. She turned her head the slightest bit so she could see the Aphrodite cabin cheering. She smiled at them and said ok fine call us Jorie. They cheered again. Then they screamed ANNUAL DANCE! She frowned and looked up at me. The Aphrodite campers hold an annual dance whenever there's a new couple at camp. Oh. She whispered. The cabin started chattering about the dance as I lead Marie to my cabin.

40: I have to ask

Joey's point of view: I sat down on my bunk and Marie crawled onto my lap. So when do you want me to pick you up for the dance? Her eyes got a little big and she added dramaticness into her voice. What do you mean pick me up? I haven't been asked to a dance. She got up and started walking around the room. I got up and stole a white rose from one of my sister's nightstands. I quietly walked up behind her and turned her around. She tried to put on a serious face and said yes Joey? Will you, Marie Jacobson, go to the Annual Get Together Dance with me? Her face broke out into a smile yes I will she said. I heard giggles outside. I handed Marie the rose and tiptoed behind the door. I opened it and looked to the side of the cabin to see Aphrodite girls. Their eyes got wide and one screamed Run! I laughed as they ran to the woods. I slung my arm around Marie trying to keep up right from laughing so hard.


	8. Chapter 8

41: Why Trinity?

Joey's point of view: The Aphrodite cabin had been acting a little strange the past few days. But tonight's the dance and that's probably why. I straightened my bow tie in the mirror and grabbed a forever lasting magical dark grey rose. How nice am I? I thought. I walked out the cabin door making a b-line for the Athena cabin. I hope nothing goes wrong tonight. Wow that was a lie. It started out like this. An Aphrodite girl runs into my way and stops me from getting to Marie. What's up…I faltered I just remembered her name. Trinity, Hey honey. She said her voice was as thick as honey and stung like poison. Um what…? I asked getting a little freaked out. She laid her hands on my chest and her lips forcefully pushed against mine. I dropped the rose and I heard a gasp. Trinity smiled against my lips and I heard a door slam. Marie's voice rang out above everything that was happening and said this is the last time I date any boy on Earth! You hear me! I pulled Trinity off me just in time to see Jake and Madi running towards me very angry. I yelped and picked up the forgotten rose. I sprinted into the Apollo cabin locking and boarding up the door. JOEY ROBERT MULL! GET OUT HERE SO I CAN TURN YOU INTO SHREDS AND FEED YOU TO THE HARPY'S! I heard Jake yell. I DIDN'T DO IT! I'm in trouble.

42: I am left moping

Joey's point of view: it had been a day since the mishap. I lied on my bed curled up in my covers in a tee shirt and jeans. I was a wreck. The screams and cries from the Athena cabin didn't submerge they stacked on top of one another. This is my fault. If I hadn't fallen in love with Marie I wouldn't be here and she wouldn't be screaming and crying. I needed to get out of here. I didn't care if Jake or Madi ran up to me and killed me. It's not like anything matters anymore. Someday I am going to die because of being a demigod. So why not today I got up from my bed and walked out the door heading for Thalia's pine. I got shunned by anyone around me. Even the Ares cabin, I was just that bad. I sat down in the burning sun hoping Apollo would kill me with his sun chariot. Jerk. People muttered as they walked by.

43: What do I do?

Marie's point of view: Tears spilled against my cheeks as I thought of them. The boys that crushed me under their shoes, I didn't break a heart once. I was just too good of a girl. I sat curled up in my bed sheets writing down in my note book. I started cursing in ancient Greek again crumpling up a love story and threw it against the wall. Stupid love… WHERE HAS IT GOTTEN ME! I screamed. Everyone in the cabin stared at me. WHAT! I screeched. They quickly turned away. I heard the music flowing from the Apollo cabin again. Another heartbroken song I listened to the soft lovely music. He sang:

You, you turned and ran away  
I didn't know what to say  
I close my eyes to hide  
the pain I felt inside and now there's nothing I can do

Though the feeling hasn't passed  
Sad to say:  
I know it's over

But I want to say: I do love you

When I'm done forgetting you  
I know it's over now but I love you

Now, I'm left here all alone  
A heart without a home  
And there's still nothing I can do

Though the feeling hasn't passed  
Sad to say: I know it's over but I love you  
When I'm done forgetting you I know it's over now

But I do love you

44: I fall at the door

Marie's point of view: I felt like he whispered the last part saying: But truly I never wanted to hurt you Marie… It also felt like he was at the door whispering that part. I pushed the covers aside and walked to the door. I creped it open and looked outside into the eyes of Joey. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks and my knees buckle. I slid down the base of the door as Joey caught me. Really I heard myself say but it sounded seven miles away and static-y. Marie, Marie? Are you ok, are you there? Can you hear me? I gripped my fore head and my stomach hearing screaming and a wave of nausea wash over me. Joey… I croaked. Tears stung and blurred my eyesight. If this is it… for me… let me know I was loved at least once in my life… I choked out. His eyes sparked with worry but he followed orders and kissed me like he really did love me. He let go and my tears poured a little more he didn't seem to notice. His eyes still flashed with worry as he picked me up and carried me over to my bed. Thank you Joey I closed my eyes.

45: I wake up in the past

Marie's Point of view: I woke up but not in camp half blood. It was where I was nine and in third grade. I'm sorry Tia stole your glasses. I spun around on my heels to face Joey. Wait he wasn't Joey he just looked a lot like him. I squinted at him then realized I was correct about his name. He was joey just not the one from camp half blood. Then I was taken to the back of my mind and watched my body do the work for me. Just not in the correct way. I hugged him and he hugged back saying I love you. He was supposed to push me down and insult me. Then we walked away hand in hand and his lips to my cheek.

46: I wake up in the present

Marie's point of view: I woke up for a second time. Again I wasn't in camp half blood. It was the same day year month everything! I was roaming the streets of New York City. My hand was connected to a guy whose name just popped into my head, Dustin. I love you he whispered into my ear and pecked it. I was taken back again and watched myself work through this conversation. I love you too. I kept screaming inside WHERE'S JOEY! He picked me up bridal style and entered a building next to us. JOEY!

47: I wake up in the Future

Marie's point of view: I woke up a third time. Not camp half blood. It looked like a few years into the future. I am sitting down in an office in New York, looking out a glass window. My fingers clutched the arm rests of a chair and my feet stuck down on the wooden floor. I glared out the window. He married me and he divorced me. The words floated through my mind. So this is why I am so… stiff. Then my walls crumbled. I broke out into tears and I grabbed a purse lying on the desk in front of me. I walked out the door heading for an apartment. I found everything he owned gone. I walked in to my empty room and flung myself on my bed. So this is how I will end not loved? I fell back out of this one and was forced into a pink room.


	9. Chapter 9

48: I wake up in Aphrodite's room with Monitors

Marie's point of view: I groaned and sat up from a fluffy pink bed. Oh you're awake. I heard a familiar voice say. Aphrodite I asked. Yes dear? Where am I? We are in my room. I watched her stare sadly at a few monitors. At least four of them played the dreams I just went through and one back at camp half blood. The one at camp half blood was inside the Athena cabin. Its screen was trained on joey and me. He clutched my hand softly forcing back tears as Jake yelled insults at him. Yet joey never took his eyes off my apparently sleeping face. I wanted to scream and yell at Jake to stop putting him through more pain than what he is in now. Aphrodite smiled. I love when girls stick up for the guy she likes. I blushed. The second monitor was playing what happened in the past. Well the remade past. Then the third monitor showed me and the guy Dustin. Lastly the horrid vision I still lay on the bed weeping.

49: To prove a point

Marie's point of view: I sighed so Aphrodite were you the one that showed me these horrible visions? Well me and the other gods and goddess's yes. We needed to get a point past you. Without meeting joey, going to camp half blood or having the guys break your heart you would have to live this life. She swiped her hand before the screens. All the adventure, mysteries, surprises and meeting a true love got sucked out of your life. So would you rather live a life at the top then be thrown off the tower? Or climb your way up to victory!? She asked. I already knew the answer. I love camp, I would rather get heartbroken millions of times just so a checkpoint to the top could be Joey. I know I could get there faster with joey and camp by my side. I said. She squealed. She got up and hugged me. Thanks Aphrodite and the rest of the gods. She took me by my shoulders. Go after Joey he didn't kiss my daughter, she kissed him and I swear it wasn't my fault. Ok bye with that she snapped her fingers and I was gone.

50: I'm back

Marie's point of view: I woke up in my bed. Finally, I felt Joey's hand in mine and Jake still yelling. WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE! I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS CABIN RIGHT NOW JOESPH MULL! GET YOUR LEGS MOVING OUT THAT FRONT DOOR! YOU BROKE MY HALF SISTERS HEART! GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUCK UP SON OF APOLLO! I felt joey's grip loosen on my hand. I got my eyes to open up. Joey stood up and almost walked out the front door, tears rolling down his cheeks. I quickly closed my eyes so I didn't have to watch. I know Jake I'm going. His footsteps echoed when they touched the steps. I heard the small click of the Apollo cabin door closing. It echoed through my head. I threw the covers off me and slapped Jake on my way out of the cabin. I opened up the door of the Apollo cabin and sat down behind joey on his bed. I pulled him back and his head touched my stomach. He kept his eyes closed but the tears still rolled down his cheeks. I brushed them away with my thumb very gently. I love you. I whispered in his ear. I love you too Marie. Please don't forget that I love you. He croaked. He picked up a grey rose from the bedside table and handed it to me. I was going to give that to you the other night. He whispered and his tears started to pierce my hand. I kissed the top of his head. We fell asleep like that.

51: The end of summer

Marie's point of view: it was the end of summer and I get to go back to Florida with Joey! YAY! Well actually one more day till we leave. Right now most of the Apollo cabin was painting beads. They kicked joey out before they started. They might be doing something embarrassing. Joey muttered. We sat down on the beach gazing out across the ocean. Oh I wanted to jump in the ocean so Bad! I thought. But I don't want to go in. I chided myself. I stared hungrily at the lapping waves. He kissed my cheek and took off at run towards the sea. I got up and went after him. We swam and splashed and everything that involved the ocean mostly. We waded back up the shore our hands interlocked. His eyes sparkled with a small grin to match. I love you he whispered. I love you too. I whispered. His lips touched mine. We pulled away then looked behind us to watch the sun set.

52: Beads

Marie's point of view: When we got back the Apollo cabin started handing out beads. I was handed a bead and it showed me and Joey in his bed I was holding the grey rose and we were both asleep. His head still lied on my stomach and my head was supported by his pillow. It showed Madi covering us up with a blanket and Jake with a hand print across his cheek. He was still a little upset about that event. I smiled and looked on the bottom of the bead to see a pink tinted celestial bronze engraving: You're welcome Marie! From: Olympus. Joey walked up to me with a green cord for my bead. So you like the bead, It wasn't my idea obviously He asked. I love it I whispered and looked up at the clouds. I swear I could see Aphrodite and Apollo. He wrapped the cord around my neck with the bead attached. He insisted that I close my eyes. What's up with the green cord? I asked. Well a little birdie told me that green is your favorite color. Well Jake and I came up with an idea. We thought we would be nice and get our girlfriends a colored cord. So now Madi has a new camouflage cord. Ok you can open your eyes now. I felt a cold spot on my neck and I opened my eyes. Surprise covered my face. Oh joey I love it! I exclaimed. I moved the pomegranate charm around. You know this means luck right? Yea he said.

53: Goodnight Joey

Marie's point of view: we walked up the steps of the Athena cabin. I laid my back against the door my hand on the handle. Then shock stretched across my face. Wait a second Madi and Jake are dating? He pecked my lips and said yea. When did that happen? When we fell asleep in my bed after you woke up. After Madi laid the blanket on us she and Jake went down to the beach. So Jake did something stupid or said something stupid so Madi started giggling and Jake threw his arm around her shoulder. She laid her head on his shoulder so she wouldn't fall over from laughing so hard then Jake kissed her and Madi started… I kissed him so he would stop rambling he knew it was getting awkward. I love you Joey. I love you too Marie. I threw my arms around his shoulders and said thank you so much Joey. Why Marie. He hugged me. Thank you for saving me at the border of camp, showing me around camp, introducing me to Madi and Jake, Going on that silly and confusing quest, Carrying me back to camp, having Madi fix my glasses, leaving that note, the dance fiasco, those songs, staying by my bed while Jake yelled at you. Everything since I got here. Thank you. You don't need to say thank you, I would go through all of that again for you. I kissed him. Goodnight joey I breathed. I love you Marie. I love you too Joey. Good Night.

54: My Nightmare comes true

Joey's point of view: I tumbled around in my bed. Marie I mumbled. I was having the worst nightmare on earth. I watched as Marie was chained against a wall. She was covered in bruises and blood, scratches and gashes. Her back pack was a few feet away. A raspy woman's voice came from the side of me and I was unable to see her. I thought I caught the scent of a Male in your foolish presence! I feel like I can smell one now! There was a sound of hissing coming from the direction of the voice. A wounded one at best! It's voiced scratched. A groan escaped from Marie. Silence! Foolish demigod! Marie slumped down farther against the wall. There! The voice screeched. It moved in front of me and I could see it in the dim light given. It was a dark human figure with pure white teeth coming out of her mouth like a wooly mammoth, just a lot worse. This is the Male I smelt just a few weeks ago! I stumbled out of the dream. Marie! I shouted as I woke up. I stumbled out of bed hearing a few voices of concern from my cabin. I ran out of the cabin and tore open the door to the Athena cabin. I flew towards Marie's bed waking up the Whole cabin. I searched through her bed and I only found the grey rose. I crumbled and slumped onto the bed. I started pouring tears. Madi and Jake burst through the door fear in their eyes they started scrambling towards the bed tripping over each other and tears streaking across their faces. Marie she…she's stuck…chained against…a wall… in… Florida… with… a…Keres!


	10. Chapter 10

55: I talk to Chiron

Joey's point of view: I sat in Chiron's office. Marie I whispered. I'm sorry my child but with Marie's disappearance and your dream Marie by now is dead he grimaced as he said it. I stood up and almost knocked over some of Chiron's classical music records. I refuse to say Marie is dead! I shouted. I slumped back into my seat and held my head in my hands. I'm sorry Chiron…it's just that I loved Marie and I can't just say she's gone. I understand Joey. I got back up and walked out of the big house.

56: We plan an unofficial rescue Mission

Joey's point of view: I ran back into the Athena cabin. I watched as Jake lay heartbroken with his head in Madi's lap twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers. She smoothed his blonde hair down. I shut the door quietly thanking the gods that it was empty in the cabin. Guys I'm going after Marie. Not alone you're not I'm going with you Marie is my best friend that is a girl. I have you two as guy friends. She kissed Jake's forehead. I'm going too Joey, Marie is my sister after all and I don't want any one going near Madi. Ok we meet tonight after dinner at Thalia's pine. We have to be packed and ready. Ok?

57: We leave camp Half-Blood to find Marie

Joey's point of view: I watched as Madi and Jake snaked quietly up to Thalia's pine. When they got there I whispered fiercely do you have everything? What do you think Joey? Jake harshly whispered. Guys shush we have everything. She gently whispered. Ok about a mile down the road there is a car rental. We have to be careful when we use money, both mortal and Greek. Since I know a guy down there that can help us for just ten drachmas he will give us the best he has. Then let's get started Madi encouraged. We set off out of camp half blood and I felt the rush hit me when we passed the border. We're out of safety. I ran along the side of the road and Madi asked why are you running? I slowed down and said what you think I'm going to take my time to find Marie the one I love to death. Then all three of us were running as if our lives were at stake. Mine was, a few weeks back Marie dreamed that I died and so did she soon after I did over the impact. I would do the same that and I really hate spiders.

58: The car rental

Madi's point of view: We made it to the car rental after an hour. Jake had to carry me twenty five percent during this run because " I felt like I sprained my ankle". Joey kept running for his life… hopefully he doesn't drive over seventy when we're on the road. But with what happened tonight I hope he does. It started out like this. Joey's guy went home for the night and we had to do business with Ms.C.C. she took Joey and Jake out to the back to the cars while I rested my "sprained ankle". I heard Jake scream out desperately. MADI! I jumped up and took out my glock 357. Gun I dashed out the doors to see Joey acting like a dumb, dumb pop and Jake being dragged away by Ms.C.C. with duct tape covered over his mouth. He made a sound as if he was trying to warn me about something. I felt two pairs of strong hands grab my shoulders one of the hands snatched my gun out of my hand and my other gun at my waist. Gods where is my four wheeler when I need it! I thought. Ms.C.C. laughed and growled You actually thought you could save your precious boyfriend she smoothed his blonde hair down and Jake's grey eyes filled with terror. He screeched and kicked his legs. Oh shut up! Ms.C.C. shouted and zapped him with an electrical shock. He closed his eyes and went limp. Ms. C.C. threw him in the back of a truck. I erupted in flames and Theodore and Alex turned into ashes. Ms.C.C. squawked and hollered my babies. She started chanting some stupid chant and whisked her hands towards me. Circe I whispered. Freak.

59: Fire against lightning

Madi's point of view: I held up my hand and fire danced on my fingertips like flames on birthday candles. Circe pushed out ward with her hands and a force blew me backwards against the metal wall. I groaned. Then I jumped up and smiled devilishly. You want to play dirty Circe? Then let's Play. I did a summer sault in the air and landed on Circe's back, pulling out her hair. Before she threw me off I lit her hair on fire. She Screamed in terror until she dumped a bucket of ice water on her head. She roared in anger and I stuck my tongue out at her. She thrust her hand out towards me in attempt to give me a shock. I dived for my Guns and took one last shot. I closed my eyes as the gun shot flared. I beat Circe. So cool.

60: I drive; Jake might be dead and joey the dumb, dumb pop

Madi's point of view: I kicked the pile of robes Circe was once in and I heard a thump. Joey fell down to the ground unconscious. My work is never done! I sighed and dragged joey next to the truck. I set him inside the passenger seat upside down. Oh well I might fix it later, I said might. Next I checked on Jake he was slumped up against the seat his hands tied behind his back and the duct tape still covered his mouth. It hurt me but mostly Jake when I tore off the tape and soon tried to work on the rope around his wrists. I worked up into the truck and man it was a MONSTER! I put my hands on the steering wheel and life surged through me and the truck. I could feel it's longing wanting to drive wild. I loved it instantly. I gripped the camouflage steering wheel and my four wheeler charm on my camp necklace. Boys you better hang on, mommas home! I said. I heard Jake groan lightly as I started the engine. Awesome. Mommas defiantly HOME!

61: Kaitlyn the Hi-jacker

Madi's point of view: it was around two In the morning and the guys still were asleep… well I can't tell with Jake. I've been stopping whenever I could to check on him and I finally turned joey right side up. I stuck my hand in the back and started to whack Jake. I screamed JAKE WAKE UP YOUR BEATING HYPNOS AT A SLEEPING COMPOTION! Jake please wake up you're starting to scare me! I heard him yawn then he choked back and gasped then He yelled. Jake its ok! His eyes swept around the truck and asked Where are we. I don't know but we are driving south. Can you try to wake Joey up? I just hope he won't act like an idiot again… stupid sorceress magic I mumbled. Actually I hope he will wake up because he's been twisting, turning and whispering… I faltered. It was a tough subject around the guys they were both very close to Marie. Jake started shaking Joey as I turned down a dirt road. Joey stirred and his eyes snapped open. He yelled KAITLYN! INCOMING! Then he ducked under the glove apartment as something exploded in the back of the trunk. I was thrown out of my seat and into big maple trees along with Jake but he got thrown into the branches and slid down the trunk of the tree. Joey was still in the truck which was flipped over in the ditch. Then the girl came into the clearing. She had dirty long blonde hair that hung over her eyes which gave them the glow of grey and she looked like a young ten year old just smaller. Freckles spotted across her nose and her lips were pinned in a straight line. She wore a white long night gown that went down to her ankles its beauty was ruined by the blood stains that covered the bottom and her feet were bare. She smiled and blood covered her teeth. She growled and hissed saying I'm Kaitlyn daughter of Nyx and you will OBEY ME! My skin turned white and I choked RUN!


	11. Chapter 11

62: Hercules joey

Madi's point of view: I got up and ran to hide with joey under the glove compartment. Act like a dang Hercules with your teeth Hercules! I only hoped that Joey knew what I was talking about. A few seconds later Joey comes out of the truck acting like Hercules. He tugged at his clothes in disgust and his teeth gleamed. Somehow his hair was jelled back and blonde. I stared in astonishment as he strutted around gaping and gasping at his clothes. He got Kaitlyn's attention good, no great! I shot Jake a look as if to say don't do anything yet. Kaitlyn ran up to Joey as if he was the ruler of the world then bowed at his feet. I saw it in his eyes that he was trying hard not to burst out laughing. He kept straight and still he bellowed Young daughter of Nyx what are you doing here frightening these worthless peasants? But first let's figure out why I am in these horrid rags! He gagged and Kaitlyn shrieked. But we need to get you back to Tartarus. Why? Kaitlyn cowered. There is war between your mother and father. He paced back and forth in front of her acting like a drill Sargent. Your mother needs you to fight on her side most of your siblings went to fight with your father. She gasped and her face turned horrid. She closed her eyes and said lord Hercules I need to go fight with my mother. Send me to Tartarus she opened her arms wide and I applied the fire while Jake added his sword. Joey lashed out his black hair and dropped the act to slash.

63: Back on the road

Jake's point of view: after we flipped the truck back over Joey took a shot at the wheel while Madi slept in the back. Where did you get that incredible acting skill. I asked, I'm a son of Apollo we're supposed to know this stuff. Also you aren't asking me why my hair was Blonde. I just don't want to know I said. Good because I don't even know how it got there. Then he ran his fingers through his hair just to make sure. Dude it's gone I cleared up. I Know Just… he didn't finish because an iris message showed up in front of me. It's Chiron I just think it might be him joey whispered. What did happen was an adult in his early forty's showed up. He had black hair like Joey's with crystal blue eyes. He wore a polo with a drink product on the right and kakis. Jake he croaked you may not know me but I am Marie's dad. I was shocked into alertness. Yes Mr. Jacobson my friends and I here are traveling to Florida right now to rescue Marie. Mr. Jacobson's eyes got a little wary and glanced to the side of the screen at joey.

64: Joey proves himself

Jake's point of view: Who's he? He asked. Mr. Jacobson please don't freak out but this is Marie's… I didn't get to finish because Mr. Jacobson said let me guess boyfriend. He was out raged and I could tell. So you're the new boyfriend huh? He growled. Joey got uncomfortable in the driver's seat. Yes sir He said. I have met every single boyfriend of Marie's and they have all broken her heart. He shouted. I don't want you to mess this one up! Joey cowered keeping his eyes on the road. Yes sir Mr. Jacobson I wouldn't want to hurt Marie like all the other disrespectful to women guys that have dated her before. You don't even know Young man! He shouted. Marie has dated millions of guys and every single one of them have been horrible. You seem to fit the description of another heartbreaker. Heck you even look like the first heartbreaker she met. Joey got a faraway look in his eyes. I'm sorry Mr. Jacobson but I believe I do know what has happened to Marie before. I have seen every one of her boyfriends. From the day she was fourteen and went to prom to the first time in her third grade school year. When the nine year old boy pushed her down and insulted her then laughed I wanted to be there right then so I could take care of the monster and throw him into a dumpster. I wanted to be there when she was stood up at the beach. I wanted to be the one right outside the boy's house when she saw the guy kiss another girl. I wanted to be the one who walked into her room and save her from the spider and a heartbreak waiting to happen. I wanted to be there to escort her to the prom when a boy walked off with another girl. So I'm sorry sir if you think I am still another player. But I actually love Marie and I snuck out of camp with her brother and best friend to find her not to listen to her dad criticize me. Mr. Jacobson's mouth was open and he kept gaping at Joey. Joey slashed his hand through the connection. Madi started clapping and so did I. wow joey I never thought you could do that. I whispered. Hey he said I don't like it when her dad wants to tell me that I am not understanding Marie's past or her. He kept driving and glaring out the windshield.

65: Life in… WHERE AM I!?

Marie's point of view: I groaned and looked up from my chains. Chains?! I my eyes swept across the dark room. I spotted a Keres and a glowing figure. Shut up! The Keres screeched. I took a closer look at the figure. It was a he and he glowed the color yellow. The sun my head whispered. I tried not to scream out at Joey to run but instead I looked at him more closely. I needed human or demigod civilization. He still had his dark hair and blue eyes but he looked terrified. Marie he mouthed or at least I think he did. I now know that he is witnessing a demigod dream. Joey I mouthed back. He looked into my eyes and stumbled back. He was shaking with terror. I got angry and yelled at the monster hoping that I was helping joey. Where am I! I yelled. The Keres looked at me thoughtfully. Then she said nowhere. Oh so you don't know that's ok. It's just that my own captor doesn't know where we are. That just means you hid me somewhere stupid maybe in the Hephaestus cabin in one of their rooms and sooner or later one of my friends will walk in and find us. She yelled and said fine I will tell you where we are at in Florida at the Magic kingdom in the dungeon at the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. I gasped I am really that far away from joey and camp? I thought. Joey swallowed and looked at me mouthing the words I love you. I could hear his voice and it echoed off the walls. He started slowly disappearing I love you too. I mouthed. The Keres screeched and finally realized Joey was here. She Slashed at my cheek with her claws and joey yelled and he broke the barrier. I fell down and asleep again.

66: Now we have the location

Madi's point of view: I was shaken out of Jake's sentence hearing joey yell in the back seat. My head snapped backwards and joey took in sharp breaths. Joey what happened? Magic kingdom, Pirates, Caribbean, Marie, chains, no words, MONSTER THINGY!, Keres, go, now! He choked out. Slow down joey! Jake said. Joey gasped. He needs us to go to the magic kingdom in Florida and go to the pirates of the Caribbean where Marie is hidden with chains he didn't speak words except Marie knew he was trying to speak there was a monster to be more precise a Keres and we need to go right now. I said. Joey tapped his nose telling me I was correct. Jake stared at me blankly. What you didn't think I was smart almost like you? No I can't believe that you are smarter than me. He pouted. I burst out laughing.

67: The Middle of nowhere hotel

Madi's point of view: I think we should stop at a hotel joey requested. I nodded. Jake shouted where all I see is a bunch of nothing! He was right we were in the middle of nowhere and we had ten more hours to go till we were at least in Florida. Then the strangest thing happened a beautiful hotel called " the middle of nowhere hotel" came into view. You guys have to say that more often! I sparked. Fire danced in my eyes. Jake pulled into the parking lot and Joey started freaking out. Joey what's wrong? It's Aphrodite she's walking out the front door. I glanced out my window to watch a lady coming towards our truck. I hid under the glove compartment. Uh Madi why are you hiding? Be quiet I don't want to be dressed up in pink! I hissed. Ok he held up his hands in surrender. Aphrodite knocked softly on my glass window. I shrunk back farther. Madison stop acting like a poor bunny rabbit and sit in your seat. She said. I blushed no one called me by my first name. I crawled out of my hiding place and joey tried to cover his grin. Shut up Joey I grumbled. He burst out laughing and Jake laughed with him. What's so funny? I said boiling. A cold flash swept over me. Anyone else cold? The guys kept cracking up. I huffed and crossed my arms. I didn't feel my jacket or my regular shirt. I looked down and saw a hot pink tube top and white short, shorts. I screamed and the guys covered their ears. I looked down farther and fainted at what I saw. I had super high heels on and they were a hot pink and golden spiked. Kill me.

68: I wake up for a date

Madi's point of view: I groaned and sat up just to fall again. Thank goodness I was on a bed. Bed? My eyes flickered open. Madi! Jake yelled. I sat straight up and my hand was set ablaze I kicked my legs over the side of my bed and charged out the door. I knocked into Jake and set his jersey on fire. We tumbled onto the ground and I was on top of Jake's chest. Awkward. Madi! Put it out! Please! Whoops sorry! I snapped my fingers and it was gone. I blushed at our position and looked into his grey eyes. Your such a jerk. I muttered. I love you too Madi He said. He tucked a few strands of my brown hair behind my ear. He whispered your beautiful when you blush. I blushed a darker shade of red. He kissed me and I heard joey chuckle. He walked away. Jake giggled away from my lips. What am I still wearing that outfit? I looked down and gasped. I was wearing a white silk dress and black flats and Jake was wearing a black suit. I picked myself up. He stood and hugged me. He whispered in my ear will you go on a date with me? I smiled and pulled away. Of course I thought you would never ask. He twirled me around and said there's a garden out back meet me there at seven. I smiled ok. I practically skipped into my room.


	12. Chapter 12

69: I think it over

Jake's point of view: I was sitting down on a stone bench in the Garden of the gods. I spun a dark red rose in my fingers waiting for Madi. I looked up at the stone god and goddess statues. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were in the lead with the gods and goddess's shifted in poses behind them. I looked up into the eyes of my mother Athena. Mother Athena do you really think she would just not come to a first date? I looked over at her Father hunched over a work table. She was an half hour late now. What could have happened? I spun the rose through my fingers gently and a drop of water hit me. I looked up and it started drizzling. I sighed and found my way back inside. I walked through the hall way and stopped at Madi's door. My hand was raising itself up to knock. I knocked and no answer came through, not a sign of life. I sighed and kept walking easily clutching the rose. I turned back around and left the rose at the foot of her door. I walked back towards my room and joey walked through the front door slightly wet. You ok Jake? He asked. Nah it's just that Madi didn't meet up with me for our first date. I opened up the door to my room and Joey followed me inside. Dude I'm sure she had a reason besides it could be a girl thing or a demigod thing. Who knows what but Madi is to loyal to her friends and boyfriend I'm sure that she wouldn't do that just because of something really small. She loves you too and I even know that. he got up and walked out the door. Thanks Joey I whispered. I lied down and fell asleep. Madi.

70: I get attacked by green mist

Madi's point of view: I was about to head out the door for our first date but something green starts swirling out of the small vent next to me. It came near me at a dangerous speed and knocks me flat onto the ground. I moaned and the green mists gets bigger and it's curls get tighter. I feel my eyes starting to droop downwards. I crawled closer to the door and the world starts spinning and I tried reaching up for the door handle but all I could do was barely lift my hand off the ground. Black dots danced around in my eyesight. I groaned and moaned softly. No one heard my cries for help and the gods voices boomed around in my head. Aphrodite was screaming in terror Zeus was booming down at everyone to calm down! Ares was trying to comfort Aphrodite then yelled what is attacking her? Athena flipped through a book trying to find out. Hephaestus was running around like he was a chicken with his head cut off. Apollo groaned and looked at my body sadly. Artemis was wishing she could help somehow. Hermes and Demeter were helping Athena by scouring through plants and the world. Hera was trying to help Zeus and Mr. d was in camp half blood. Poseidon looked through the sea while Hades tried to speed up the death process so he could try to help just a small bit. Thank you Gods and Goddess's I thought then my eyes closed.

71: I'm ignored

Madi's point of view: I woke up to the sound of knocking at my door. Madi? I heard Jake sigh. We are about to leave. He said. I groaned and got up my flats clicking on the wooden floor. I opened up my door to watch Jake walking down the hall. I almost stepped on a dark rose left at the foot of my door. I picked it up and tucked it into my backpack. Since I didn't have time to change the guys gave me a weird look when I walked into the sunlight. I didn't have time to change I simply stated. Madi it's one in the afternoon how did you not have time to change Joey asked. I woke up a few minutes ago. Then the green swirling memory came back to me. How long have we been here? Two nights so three days. Joey groaned we have to get moving now. He jumped in the driver's seat I hopped in the back and Jake got in the passenger seat. I tried to make conversation for over two hours but it kept ending with small words. then it hit me. I didn't mean to, it was the green mist. I was knocked out yesterday night trying to get out of my room and was hit at my door. Jake turned around and said I thought you blew me off…

72: I explain

Madi's point of view: Jake you know I don't blow anyone off well not on purpose anyways. Yea but it was half an hour and you still didn't show up. So I thought you did. It was because of that green mist that I didn't come. After I was knocked to the ground I started seeing the gods and Goddess's I told them what happened in the throne room and Jake got quieter every minute. I'm sorry Madi, I should of known that you wouldn't blow me off like that. it's ok Jake. I just want to know where did that green mist come from and why was it after me? It might've came from the Keres trying to slow us down from getting to the Magic kingdom we have six more hours to go. I can't wait to get there I am dying to kill that monster for stealing Marie. His voice faltered. It's ok Joey we're getting there. I looked at Jake I couldn't imagine what it would be like deep down inside of me if I lost Jake to a Keres.

73: we encounter another beast

Madi's point of view: it was like five in the afternoon and we were getting bored our adhd starting up. So me and Jake were counting cars. So far we had two cars pass by us on this empty road. Three! Jake shouted. Then the greatest thing happened! A song came on the radio. Now it's my favorite song of all time. The three guys were in a band called king the kid and the song was called a typical party song. Joey and Jake ended up head banging while I rocked out between the drums and a guitar. We laughed when it was over. You two looked like idiots I said. Says the girl who went from drums to guitar every five seconds! Joey yelled. That was one of the coolest monsters we've encountered yet. Jake said huffing and puffing.

74: We've made it

Joey's point of view: Joey! Jake and Madi yelled. I woke up and swatted my hand. Five more minutes please I was driving all night last night. Ok if you don't want to save Marie we will have to get out of the car ourselves. Jake it's not a car! It's a truck and it's my baby. Wait we're in Florida? I asked and my eyes flickered open. I saw the bright moon shining down on Magic kingdom park. No way hades. I whispered. Marie was here and I could feel it. Guys we have to go now I said. Got it Madi said. She wore the blackest clothing it looked like her eyes were floating against blackness. Jake looked the same and so did I. We opened up the car doors and jumped the fence into the magic kingdom. It looked really creepy during the night. We snaked through the park closer and closer to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. I freaked out when I saw a security guard walking the street shining his flashlight into the dark corners. I felt something protective cover me. Hermes sounded in my head saying I'm not heartless I care for love and friendship too so I decided to make you invisible to every human, your demigod friends can see each other and so can the Keres. Thank you lord Hermes I thought. I turned a corner and I saw it. The Pirates of the Caribbean attraction came into my view. It billowed green mist and Madi clung to Jake fear crowding her eyes. We trudged inside the open doors and whipped out our swords and guns. Fire burned in Madi's eyes and on her left hands fingertips. We're in I whispered. Then the doors shut us in.

75: We're put to a test

Joey's point of view: out of the corner of my eye I saw Madi grip Jake a little tighter. Then I was separated from Madi and Jake. I heard Madi cry out at Jake. Madi? He yelled. I'm on the other side of the wall Jake. She called. Then a voice called out above us. I see that you brought friends Joseph Mull. The dark voice laughed and Marie's voice called out somewhere way on the other side of the wall. Joey don't do it! She'll Kill you! Her voice was muffled. Marie I yelled. Something collapsed. What do you want from us! I yelled into the sky. I want you to take a test the voice spoke thickly. What test! I screamed again. You'll see young and stupid demigod. I heard Madi and Jake scream and their voices get weaker and weaker like they were moving far away from me. The walls sunk into the flooring beneath me. Then I was left with three collapsed Marie's. I walked a little bit in front of them. This is your first question. Which Marie is which? The voice questioned. Let me answer your question with questions. I paced back and forth in front of the Marie's. can you wake them up please? I called out. I heard a snap of fingers and the Marie's woke up one by one. Marie's can you tell me who was you're first crush?


	13. Chapter 13

76: I have to go through more questions

Joey's point of view: two of the Marie's got blank faced and the one in the middle answered quickly. It was a boy named Joey in third grade. I smirked and said. What did your first crush do to you in third grade? She answered again. When he gave me back my glasses Tia stole I hugged him and he pushed me into the dirt and insulted me. She didn't show emotion like the third one did. I glanced at the third and a tear ran down her cheek. What did I name my first song I sang to you at the hotel. If I let you go. The middle answered the third Marie's face was stretched with confusion. You seem to have all the answer's number two. Yea because I am the real Marie. The third question was a trick question you see I never told the real Marie what the title was. I smirked and the first two Marie's disappeared. The voice growled. You see The real Marie showed emotion towards my questions. The first kept a blank face and your second Marie knew the answer to everything but not even an Athena child could figure out what I was playing against you. The voice growled again and snapped at me that gives you one more test!

77: I find my way through a maze

Madi's point of view: Jake I screamed. I was in a dark place not even sure if I should call it a room. It had an ongoing feeling. Madi he yelled. I lit one of my hands on fire and seen that I was in a maze. The same voice from the beginning boomed down on me. Madison Roth and Jake Tucker since your friend Joey is taking a test I am giving you one too. Your task is to reach the center of the Maze and claim freedom. You start Now! It boomed. I took off at a mad dash for the center and I could hear the footsteps echoing off the walls. Jake I started screaming hoping I could hear him. My heart was beating quickly and I felt like I was being timed the pressure was packing up on my shoulders. Jake I yelled again. I turned a corner and I came face to face with Jake. Oh your there! I walked up to hug him but all I got was air. Jake? I whispered terrified. You two didn't reach the middle of the maze so I captured Jake too. I screamed at the stupid voice. Fire grew inside me and I burned everything around me the white walls crumbled to ashes and Jake lay in the middle of the rubble. He coughed and gasped for air. I extinguished the flames before they could choke Jake anymore. I flung myself against him and stroked his cheek bringing his head into my lap. Jake are you ok I'm so sorry! The voice laughed down at me. I held Jake in my arms brushing soot off his cheeks. I'm so sorry I croaked. It's ok he whispered. I smiled.

78: I take the choice of a fight

Joey's point of view: You have a choice Joey, you could walk out that door with Madi and Jake or you could stay here and fight me for Marie, Madi and Jake. I would rather fight then give up Marie. Marie smiled weakly from across the room. This gave me reassurance. The Keres flew down from a pillar and landed right in front of me. I took out my sword and charged swiping my sword in an angle good enough to create a gash in the demons arm. She growled and picked me up by my shirt throwing me against a wall. Joey! Marie yelled. She lunged for her back pack and clicked the button. I got back up while the Keres was distracted on Marie and my blade hit her back cutting off a chunk of her scales. Marie Lodged a arrow in the Keres stomach. That was for hurting my boyfriend, brother and best friend! She yelled. I heard Madi and Jake scream HADES YEA! from somewhere fairly far away. I went for her head while she was not facing me. Then I called out THIS IS FOR CAPTURING MARIE! Then she lost her head. Literally. I laughed and raced towards Marie. She slightly giggled then fell into my arms. Madi was helping Jake drag his body into the room. I love you so much Marie whispered into my ear. I love you so much too I whispered back into her ear. I felt Marie starting to cry. Hey don't cry I have you and that's all that matters. I brushed her tears off her cheeks. I let go and she ran to hug Madi then Jake. You guys are the best! She said. She had bags under her eyes and part of her ribs were showing. Not yet we're not the best just yet. We need to get you to your house. Then we snuck out of Disney world.

79: I encounter Marie's Dad

Joey's point of view: After Marie fell asleep in the back and told us the way to her house we were on our way. I sat down in the back, Madi sat in her front seat and Jake right next to her. I tried not to cry happily when I looked down at Marie's head in my lap. After an hour of driving we pulled into the driveway of Marie's house. I walked up to the front door with Marie in my arms and Jake and Madi went in front of me so her dad didn't attack me when he saw me. They rung the door bell and Mr. Jacobson opened the door in his plaid pajama pants and a rock tee shirt from back then. He frowned when he realized I was there and holding Marie. Come in I have enough space if you need to sleep here. He grumbled I handed him Marie and said I will just sleep in the truck. Her dad handed Jake Marie then dragged me inside by the collar. Oh no you have to stay in here tonight. I got to sleep in the back of the truck after convincing him that I shouldn't stay inside. When I was almost asleep the car door next to me opened up and Marie crawled into my arms. I pecked her cheek then she whispered I love you. I love you too but you shouldn't have snuck out of your house. I know but I wanted to make sure you were ok. I'm ok now I said then wrapped her in my arms. I missed you joey. I missed you too Marie. I fell asleep.

80: I wake up and Marie is punched

Joey's point of view: I woke up next to Marie and she clung to me still sleeping. I shook her arm and looked around we weren't in the back of the truck. It looked like Marie's room light grey walls with owls hanging from them and stories. Marie I whispered into her ear. Joey she mumbled yea are you ok? I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned. No I had a dream or more like a nightmare. Her eyes were clouded with worry. The Keres came back really quickly and took you away from me. She, she, she, she killed you she whispered carefully. Tears sprouted from her eyes. She buried her head in my chest. She sobbed and I kissed her head. Her dad came through her door way and his eyes got worried. Are you ok Marie he asked and she didn't answer. His eyes screamed at me saying you hurt my little girl!? I stood up out of the bed and Mr. Jacobson looked like he was ready to take a potato peeler and well you get the idea. He raised his fist and said you no good son of Apollo! The sunlight flashed through the window very angry. My eyes filled with fright as he swung his fist towards me. Marie jumped up and blocked me. No! She yelled. Then her dad's fist connected with her face. She went down and so did her father. Marie cried out in pain and her father was shaking. I dropped down and cradled Marie in my arms. Madi and Jake walked into the room and Madi was lighting up her right hand. What happened? They asked. I… her dad choked repeatedly. Marie I whispered her cheek was reddening. She moaned and her father stopped and whispered very lightly as if he thought it wasn't enough I'm sorry Marie. She moaned again Joey…Are you ok? I'm heartbroken I said Jake can you go get some ambrosia and nectar? Of course he said dazed and dashed out the door with Madi at his heels. They came back in with nectar.

81: I get an apology

Joey's point of view: I poured nectar into Marie's mouth and her cheek started clearing up and Mr. Jacobson said I'm sorry Joey I guess you do care for Marie much more than the other guys. Marie smiled and kissed her dads cheek. You know I could've been alright if you didn't jump up and block me. I said. I know I just didn't want you to get hurt after saving me like five hundred times now. She remarked and grinned. I'm getting out of here Mr. Jacobson said then stood up and Madi and Jake followed him out the door. I laughed and Marie kissed me. So do you want to go back to camp or do you want to stay here? I asked. Go back to camp then I think we should work our way back here for Hanes that starts in a month. I love it we should get going! I beamed. We got up and walked down the stairs to tell them.

82: We travel back to camp

Joey's point of view: When we got back in the truck we absolutely had to show Marie the king the kid song. Her eyes lit up when we said king the kid. I haven't listened to them since their concert in Orlando! She bubbled. My eyes shot over to her you've heard of them? I questioned. Yea an old friend showed me… she blushed and rubbed her arm. My Little sister likes rock music? Actually they are Punk rock for your information. I laughed and said it's great to hear you say that Marie. Jake pouted and said punk rock, rock and roll what's the difference? Don't ever say that again Jake! She said steaming. Because first of all there is Megadeath and the koffin kats and then you have king the kid and the current. Jake inched away from Marie freaked out. Marie huffed and crossed her arms. Don't worry at least I know what you are talking about Marie. I wrapped my arm around her and she relaxed. Love you I whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

83: Crash

Joey's point of view: we drove for hours on end to camp half blood. Marie fell asleep in my arms and Madi fell asleep in the front passenger seat. I heard Jake yawn in the front seat and I said you want me to take the wheel? He nodded and pulled over. He crawled into Madi's seat wrapping her up in his arms and I got into the front seat. After a while the truck pulled into the woods and it was the late afternoon. I heard cackling from the woods and I sped up a little. The cackling grew louder and the truck went faster. I yelled when I saw the fallen tree and slammed on the breaks. I crashed into the huge oak tree and Jake woke up startled when he saw the car crash. My eye lids started to slip over my eyes as Jake said Joey? He shook Madi's arm and Marie's then my eyes closed.

84: He doesn't know

Marie's point of view: Joey wake up, Come on give us a sign of life. I whispered hauling Joey into the back seat. He moaned and his eyes opened up slowly. Where am I? He croaked rubbing his head. In the backseat of the truck I said. Madi and Jake looked over at Joey from the front seats. You don't know where we are Joey? Madi asked. No and why am I here? Wait you don't know why you're here? Jake asked. Do you know who I am Joey? He said. Yea Jake Tucker joey said with a confused look on his face. What about me Joey who am I? Madi asked with a sad expression on her face. Madison Roth but Jake and I call you Madi he said. Joey what about me do you know who I am? I asked scared with what he could say next. Joey tilted his head to the side and confusion stretched across his face. Um… he said. I don't know you but hi, what's your name? I covered my mouth with my hand and Madi gently touched my shoulder. I'm Marie Jacobson… your girlfriend Joey, a daughter of Athena, Jake's sister, the girl who had hundreds of thousands boyfriends that never cared for me till I met you and the one that went missing but you found me. I'm sorry Marie but I just don't know who you are he said quietly. I got out of the truck and closed the door walking behind an oak tree. I broke down in fits of sobbing. The truck door opened and shut. Madi came around the tree and sat down next to me giving me a hug. She shushed me quietly saying its ok Marie. But it's not ok Madi my boyfriend lost a bit of his memory. The part that had me walk into his life. We don't know if he will get that back or when he might get it back. It will all work out Marie I promise. I sniffled and said ok. We stood and walked back to the truck. Jake got in the back.

85: Camp's sweet and forgotten memories

Marie's point of view: for the rest of the way to camp Madi and I sat in the front not speaking to the boys who were both dead silent. I looked out the window tears falling silently. Joey cringed every time he saw my tears fall. I wouldn't understand why he cringed he didn't know who I was or exactly why I was crying. We are almost at camp prepare for impact Chiron will be mad. I sighed and wiped my tears away. Joey watched me and I looked back at him. He looked to the woods embarrassed. We're here Madi said pulling into the camp. I got out first and said I think I'll just go to archery ok? Yea sure Marie do you want me to come with? Madi said. Uh… no thanks Madi I just want to be alone right now ok? I started walking away with my bow and quiver full of arrows already in reach. As soon as I got to the archery range I started shooting madly at the targets hitting the bull's eye every time. Someone walked up behind me and said hey I'm sorry about earlier you seem great and… I snapped around and said just admit that you don't know what to say to me. You know what I actually don't care anymore! If you don't know who I am or what I mean to you when you have all of your memory then why bother to ask you and ask you over and over again to remember who I am. He looked at me like I just cursed him out.

86: Friends can we be that?

Marie's point of view: Come on Joey admit it! I screamed. Apollo kids looked at us weird. I shot them glares and they returned to their archery. I want to say that you are a great girl Marie… could you not give me a really scary grey eyes look that says I am going to murder you in your sleep and feed you too the sharks? I settled at a glare and he said I will tell you when I remember you. I gave him an easier expression and walked off.

87: Last weeks of the school year

Marie's point of view: The guy Kendall that I have fallen in love with slowly leaned in. We stood in front of my dorm room with no one in the hallways in the middle of the night. His lips touched mine and he kissed me. I never thought that I was going to get Joey's memory back so I met Kendall at Hanes. I started remembering more about Joey. I felt the air snap like how an Iris message ends. I started slowly pulling away from Kendall. Good night Kendall I said awkwardly. Night Marie he said. I watched as the Hermes symbol slowly faded away from his head. I walked into my empty dorm room and sighed.

88: The next summer

Marie's point of view: a whole school year passed and I met another demigod. I didn't ask joey to come back to Florida with me because well he still didn't have his memory back. As Argus turned the van into camp half-blood I held onto Kendall's hand. The van stopped and we walked out dragging our bags with us. Wow Kendall said, so this is the famous camp half-blood. Marie! I heard someone yell. Her eyes lit up with flames. Madi I yelled dropping my bags and giving my best friend a huge hug. Someone cleared their throat and I let go of Madi. Jake! I said giving my brother a hug. Hey little sis he said. He looked up and saw Kendall. I let go and said guys this is my boyfriend Kendall Grave son of Hermes. Madi and Jake looked at each other and smiled. Then my heart dropped to my feet. Oh I whispered rubbing my arm. I looked down at the cabins watching Joey walk into of the Apollo cabin. Did you guys… I left at that. Uh well Marie over the school year he started to gain memory. He never iris messaged me I said. He did once he got all of it back. When was that? A few weeks ago Madi said looking at the ground. But a few weeks ago Kendall and I got together… He saw! I shouted. Madi nodded and I yelled you never told me Madi! I thought you were happy with Kendall though Madi whispered. I looked at a confused Kendall and said just wait here. I took off for the Apollo cabin. Joey Robert Mull! I said banging on the door.

89: Everything is back plus one

Marie's point of view: Joey opened the Apollo cabin door. Oh Hey Marie joey said. You remember everything? I asked impatiently. Yea everything now he said darkly. I didn't think you would ever get your memory back Joey I am so sorry. Yea I am sorry too Marie I'm sorry that you didn't wait for my memory to come back he said flatly. Marie I heard Kendall say behind me. I was going to tell you something before we left Florida but you were so excited that I couldn't say I want to break up. I turned around to face Kendall and said why didn't you tell me sooner. He gave me a devil Hermes child smile and said I like to see pathetic expression's on heartbroken girls. He laughed and Joey punched him in the nose. He stumbled backwards off the stairs and landed groaning. Joey took me inside and we said in unison Hermes kids are jerks. I looked up at him and said why did you do that? Well I didn't mean what I said earlier I was just upset that I saw you two kiss in the iris message. It was stupid of me to do that.


	15. Chapter 15

90: It's fine

Marie's point of view: It was stupid because I knew we were broken up because of my memory lost self-more or less had us break up and I guess I forgot about that part. It's ok joey. He smiled at me and said so… I reached up and kissed Joey. We let go and Joey said I was hoping that you were going to do that soon. We laughed and Madi and Jake walked into the room smiling. Hermes kids are jerks they said. We nodded and burst into fits of laughter.

91: Today was unexpected

Marie's point of view: I have been listening to Joey's singing ever since I got back or since I kissed him the other day. I laughed as I walked up the Apollo cabin steps listening to him sing "we are the ones" by King the kid. I opened the door and said it sounds even better in here. He finished off the song and grinned saying I'm just so happy every things smoothed out. I sat on his bed and kissed his cheek. Then there was slamming doors. We got up and watched as the Hephaestus cabin broke down and the Athena cabin was still as stone. I breathed three words: nuts and bolts. I took off for the Hephaestus cabin listening to Madi's soft weeping.

92: The thought of being done

Marie's point of view: Madi was sitting on her bed crying under her sheets. Madi what happened I asked gently sitting on her bed. She threw the sheets off her and said your brother i-is a jerk. I took in what she said and gave her a hug. It's ok Madi can you tell me what happened? She shook her head and sobbed I can't say… it breaks my heart to think of it. I shushed Madi quietly and she started settling down. Just stay here Madi for the rest of the day and rest ok. She nodded with her eyes already closed and I said I will be back soon ok? She was sleeping when I said it. I shook my head and walked for the Athena cabin. Jake sat on his lower bunk with his head in his hands right next to Joey who was patting his back silently. Jake what happened I asked quietly. He looked up at me and I saw his blood shot, red, puffy grey eyes. He shook his head and croaked I don't want to talk about it. His head collapsed back into his hands and he started sobbing. Are you two done? I asked again quietly. I thought I finally got it right… Jake croaked. I love Madi… but now I think she hates me to Hades… he said looking up.

93: we have to get them back together

Marie's point of view: Madi and Jake both didn't go to dinner that night or any of their classes. Then after three days I brought Jake something to eat since he just really couldn't face anyone. I did the same with Madi who sat at her work table with bits and pieces scattered around her. After she broke down one of the nick-knacks would break down too. Madi I said quietly patting her back while she sobbed at her work table. I sighed and walked out for the campfire. Joey was waiting for me at the entrance and he said I got a plan. He explained it to me before the campfire ended and we both jogged up in front of the campers. I started saying we need help trying to get Madi and Jake back together. There were cheers and Joey and I told them the plan. The Hephaestus, Athena and Apollo kids nodded.

94: But she only wears a four wheeler helmet

Marie's point of view: We told Jake the plan and he said but I never ever wore a ball cap… I groaned and rubbed my temples. Do you want Madi back or not Jake? Joey asked putting his hand on my shoulder. His face finally crossed through agreement and he nodded saying of course. So I react when the middle of the song is playing? He asked standing up. We nodded and I said I know this is going to work. I looked up at joey and said it's a plan worthy of Athena. Joey blushed and said I have to go get ready with my siblings. He walked out the door and I told Jake put on a clean outfit and run a comb through his hair. He smiled and said you are the best half-sister I have ever had. But keep quiet around the others he whispered. I laughed and walked out to the Hephaestus cabin. When I walked in Madi was lying on her bed sniffling. Her brunette curls were splattered all over her pillow and her eyes were red and puffy.

95: Bruises and Black eyes

Marie's point of view: Madi come on something really special is going down tonight at the camp fire. Fine since I already know Jake's not going to be there he won't show his face in public after what happened she sighed knowing she wasn't going to win the argument. Of course I said helping her up. I watched as she pulled out her tee shirt, a fresh pair of jeans and her camouflage jacket. She got dressed and I said Madi I will be right back I have to go see if Joey's ready. She nodded and sat down on her bed. I ran for the Athena cabin and said Jake you have to come in right after the Apollo campers ok? Madi thinks you are not going to be there. He turned around from his bed and I saw something I didn't expect. Jake's right eye was now a black eye and his jaw was deep red. Then I saw his arms that were also bruised. The Hephaestus cabin got to me he croaked. How! I left you alone for only ten minutes! I said grabbing his jacket. Put this on I said handing him his jacket and a pair of sunglasses. I gave him a bottle of nectar and asked quietly why would they do this to you after only a few days of the incident? He shrugged his shoulders and Joey opened the door asking why Jake looked like a Hermes camper. Jake tilted his shades up and Joey got quiet. Come on the camp fire's starting I said pulling them out the door. They quickly ran inside the Apollo cabin as I dashed into the Hephaestus cabin.

96: Apollo's help and flashing looks

Joey's point of view: when we got into the Apollo cabin I screamed like a little girl when I saw the strings cut and the drums bashed in. I felt like collapsing when my little sister said the Hephaestus cabin beat up our instruments. Tears trailed down the six year olds cheeks. Its ok Holly a glowing figure said patting her shoulders. My dad stood above her grinning from ear to ear. Next to his feet sat a top hat full of items. My dad said I can fix the problem quick and easy cheesy. Holly giggled sweetly like a harmony and my dad reached into the top hat pulling out a wreath of flowers and placed it above her head. It reminded me of Holly's tambourine. She pulled it off her head and bumped it against her hand. Now in her hand was a tambourine. The Apollo cabin burst into cheers and my dad pulled out more charmed instruments. I looked out the window and saw Madi and Marie walking for the camp fire. Marie flashed me a look saying let's get it rolling. Come on Jake behind the Apollo children and out the door we go I called out.


	16. Good life Good love?

97: I hope you don't make this mistake again

Marie's point of view: After Madi and I got settled sitting down next to each other Jake walked from behind the Apollo campers. Madi started getting up then I whistled getting the troops attention. Six campers kept Madi seated and Madi gave me a glare saying what the heck is this for! I smiled sweetly and asked what did I do? The six campers chuckled and I watched as the Apollo campers sat down next to Jake who looked up at us two. His eyes flashed me good luck and he took a glance at Madi who was trying so hard not to cry in front of the campers or Jake. Then the music started up and I grinned hoping this was going to work. I heard Joey's singing and Madi said he only sings when something's happening. I smiled wider and said exactly. She gave me a look and turned back to Joey.

His Baby got a ball cap on

Sure knows how to pull it off

Sun out of them blue eyes

Looking so good but she don't try he says to me

It's just an old worn out hat

He always wore it turned back

But we couldn't help but laugh

When she took it away from him

She don't know a thing about the braves

And she could care less about the game

But if you saw her right now you'd think

It never belonged to him

His Baby got a ball cap on

Sure knows how to pull it off

Sun out of them blue eyes

Looking so good but she don't try he says to me

Actin' like it's no big deal

Smilin' underneath that bill

Looking so right it's wrong he says

His baby got a ball cap on, yeah

She got a ball cap on

It's seen a lot of crazy nights

Got a barbwire tare down the side

Yeah he wore it all the time but

It's never been wore like that

His Baby got a ball cap on

Sure knows how to pull it off

Sun out of them blue eyes

Looking so good but she don't try he says to me

Actin' like it's no big deal

Smilin' underneath that bill

Looking so right it's wrong he says

His baby got a ball cap on, yeah

She got a ball cap on

Gods he loves it when she's in a dress

Always lookin her best

But I'll tell you what he can't resist

His Baby got a ball cap on

Sure knows how to pull it off

Sun out of them blue eyes

Looking so good but she don't try he says to me

Actin' like it's no big deal

Smilin' underneath that bill

Looking so right it's wrong he says

His baby got a ball cap on, yeah

She got a ball cap on

His Baby got a ball cap on

(His baby got a ball cap on)

Yeah, Jake's baby and our close friend got a ball cap on

98: Finally they see it

Marie's point of view: by the end of the song I didn't realize Madi got up and had walked over to Jake. She was smiling from ear to ear and I realized she had a ball cap on with a barbwire tare down the side. As she lifted up Jake's glasses she gasped and dropped them back over his eyes. He started taking off his jacket and Madi saw his bruises. Who did this she breathed pulling the glasses off his eyes. He swallowed and Madi had her answer. The fire burned in her eyes and she looked up at her half siblings. Their faces were chalked white and they were dead silent. I will deal with you later she spat then turned back to Jake. Are you ok? She asked. I'm fine Madi he said smiling. Madi turned to face the camp and flashed Joey and I looks of I couldn't be here without you. Thank you so much she said. They walked away from the dying campfire. I ran up next to Joey and said we did it! He hugged me and said of course just like you said my plan was worthy of Athena. The Athena cabin mumbled and I shot them a glare.

99: Fireworks at twelve in the morning

Marie's point of view: I woke up to hear loud exploding sounds. Like the sounds fireworks make. I jumped out of the bed and shook Jake's arm. He moaned and asked what. His head snapped to the sounds of exploding. The Athena cabin got up and walked out of the cabin. I gasped when I saw the fireworks coming from the beach. Joey's cabin came out, and then the rest of the cabins came out. Jake and Joey started laughing running out to the beach. Come on it's just Madi Joey screamed. I took off after them and saw the amazing fireworks. Madi was grinning like a maniac and screamed Happy 4th of July! Jake kissed her cheek and asked what are you a mastermind or a maniac? She said a little bit of both. We sat and watched as the fireworks went off at twelve in the morning and I fell asleep with my head rested on Joey's shoulder and his arm was around me. I heard him whisper I love you.

100: This is gonna be a good life, no my life

Joey's point of view: This life is not going to be perfect or good, it's my life and I'm making it slowly come together with you and I want to declare it I said. I was now twenty two and my life was going by fast with Marie. We were about to leave camp half blood and go out to Florida and find different apartments. I spent seven years with Marie I was done being her boyfriend, so I got down on one knee in front of the camp but more importantly Marie. I breathed and shakily pulled out the small velvet box. I asked Marie Jacobson… will you marry me while opening the box. Her hands were covering her mouth and tears fell from her eyes. I watched as she tackled me backwards saying yes really quietly for only me to hear. The campers cheered and I heard our two closest friends scream YES! Marie helped me up and I slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. She looked at me with her bright eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck saying why me? How did I get so lucky? Even enough to know you. I don't care if something kills me for saying this but, the fates brought us together you didn't get lucky. You have a soul that the fates accepted and they had me find you. They had the Minotaur chase you to camp and I sat at Thalia's pine all because of the fates. I guess they saw a perfect soul and took the risk of giving it a happy beginning. She smiled and said that's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. Then I had to get in front of the camp and sing, because since I am a guy named Joey Mull that's just what I do.

Woke up in London yesterday Found myself in the city near Piccadilly Don't really know how I got here I got some pictures on my phone

New names and numbers that I don't know Address to places like Abbey Road Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want we're young enough to say

Oh, this has gotta be the good life this has gotta be the good life this could really be a good life, good life Say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight" Like this city is on fire tonight this could really be a good life, a good, good life

To my friends in New York, I say hello my friends in L.A. they don't know Where I've been for the past few years or so From Paris to China to Colorado

Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out Sometimes there's bullet's that don't work now We all got our stories, but please tell me What there is to complain about?

When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over When everything is out you gotta take it in Oh, this has gotta be the good life this has gotta be the good life this could really be a good life, good life

I say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight like this city is on fire tonight this could really be a good life, a good, good life Oh, a good, good life, yeah

Hopelessly I feel like there might be something that I'll miss hopelessly I feel like the window closes oh so quick hopelessly I'm taking a mental picture of you now 'Cause hopelessly the hope is we have so much to feel good about

Oh, this has gotta be the good life This has gotta be the good life This could really be a good life, good life Say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight" Like this city is on fire tonight This could really be a good life, a good, good life Oh yeah, good, good life, good life, oh, this is

Listen, To my friends in New York, I say hello My friends in L.A. they don't know Where I've been for the past few years or so From Paris to China to Colorado Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out Sometimes there's bullet's that don't work now We all got our stories but please tell me What there is to complain about?

A.N. YAY! I finished my first story and no not in one night it took months. I started in December and when I discovered Fanfiction I knew that I wanted to write my first story then sign up for an account. But really I am so proud of myself! What I'm writing with now it says I have over twenty three thousand words and thirty eight pages. If my best friend saw this she would be like how dare you break Jake and I up! Then I would laugh when she sees the next few chapters. So flames they are ok just please nothing super horrible maybe give me idea's for the next story I write about Joey, Marie, Madi and Jake! I think of ending my A.N. in a cute way so… oh gods! I forgot to say the songs are not mine I just modified them to fit the characters and any bad words… the first one is by Taylor Swift, the second is by BBMak, the third by Joey Albert I think, the fourth song's by Glen Templeton and the fifth song is by One Republic. Once again I DO NOT OWN THESE SONGS KK? – Love Hmpop


End file.
